Amy's Journey
by Speed the Ancient
Summary: Sequal to Amy's Hero. Memory gone and traveling an unfamiliar land, Amy seeks to reclaim the past that was taken from her. However forces of both sides of Chaos are acting to claim her for their selves. Can Sonic save Amy from this fate or will she be lost to him forever. Rated T for Violence and Language.


Wandering Rose

Seran Desert, a vast empty dead land, civilisation was scarce in these vast lands, the sun burned for the whole day and the moon's cold rays froze anyone unfortunate to travel at night. However, to the lone traveller, the heat could not stop them as they continued on north to the city of Alabaster. Sun and sand beat furiously at the traveller but still they did not alter their course or slow their pace, the lone wanderer was average height for a Mobian but with their face and body covered by a long, dusty brown traveller cloak, with the hood pulled up the traveller's face could not be seen and with the current sandstorm maybe that was for the best.

As the days had gone by the traveller's provisions were beginning to dwindle, so much so that they had turned to taking one drink of water a day and only a small amount of food. Sunrises and sunsets passed them by as they travelled towards the white stone city of Alabaster. A week had passed since the sandstorm had kicked up and yet it still showed no signs of letting up anytime soon, but the traveller didn't mind; with their cloak, they were protected from the worst of it.

Provisions were running deadly low for the traveller on day fifteen of the sandstorm, with at least one day left to go; it would seem that day seventeen would be the last day of provisions, the traveller kept on going anyway, out in the middle of the desert, low provisions left one with only two options: first, become a bandit and second, become a bandit hunter; wouldn't be the first time the traveller had done this. Day eighteen came by and at last the storm had passed but the traveller was now out of supplies and with not a single bandit within the area they had gone a whole two days with no food or water. As the day dragged on the traveller found themselves weakening in the intense heat of the midday sun, they could hardly breathe and when they could take no more their legs began to buckle, their arms felt like jelly and their head was spinning and thumping at the same time. Without supplies soon, they would surely die.

Pain. That was all the traveller could feel by day twenty, pain, hunger and thirst, they been lucky by nightfall on day eighteen they had come across a small bandit camp, they had only a little water and no food, when all of the bandits been slaughtered the traveller had taken what they could and had been on their way. Now however they were once again out of supplies and with no respite in sight the traveller's body finally gave in as they fell into the sand. "No not yet."

When at last they woke, they were no longer laying the brutal sun of the Seran Desert, instead they were lying on a bedroll in a shaded room, the traveller sat up on the bed and realised that they were no longer wearing their cloak, instead they were grabbed in their armour; steel plate dyed pink, a full right arm guard, a combat skirt that ended at their ankles and a pair of shin high leather boots. All in all, Amy liked the way she looked in her guild armour, her attention came to her eyes; they always bugged her, she remembered small fragments of her past appearance and she knew her eyes had once both been amber, yet now her; left eye was amber and her right was emerald green.

A rustle from the room door caught Amy's attention and as the light of day burst small room, it was then that Amy realised that the room was moving, she must have been picked up by a travelling caravan. Amy shielded her eyes from the sun to try and get a better look at the person that had just stepped into room, it was a wolf, he had sliver fur covering his body, across his shoulder was a massive broadsword; designed to look like a fang, he wore the guild armour of the silver fang guild; simple leather dyed midnight blue with a howling wolf embroidered onto the front, the wolf had bright blue eyes but a large scar ran through his right eye giving the wolf a more grizzled look for his no doubt young age.

"Ah. Good to see you're awake." When the wolf spoke he spoke with clear confidence and a caring tone. "I did not wish to bury a member of the Iron Brigade." Amy was at first a little confused but then she realized that she still had her guild mark printed on her armguard. "I hate to be rude, but if you are well enough to stand then you are well enough to walk. We need this caravan to carry the more fragile members of the travellers." Before Amy could answer, the wolf walked out of the caravan and into the bright desert day. Amy turned quickly on her heels, grabbed the steel longsword her guild mates had gifted to her and followed the wolf out into the desert heat.

Amy stepped out into the deadly sun and what she saw was amazing; stretching as far as the eye could see was a convoy of hundreds of caravans; no three caravans were the same, some were made for heavy loads, some for families and some for medics. Amy just stood on the step watching what could only be described as a moving city, it was this trance of awe that she failed to notice her caravan lurch forward, losing her balance; Amy fell face first into the sand. From her little face plant, Amy could hear laughter and she felt her cheeks go red with embarrassment, she stood up, dusted herself off and began waling after the wolf that had checked up on her.

Amy found him talking to a massive Direwolf; grabbed in the armour of the Silver Fang as well, Amy had to assume that he was the man in charge of the guild members, he was massive for a Mobian; nearly six foot, his fur was a brilliant white and his eyes crimson; at first Amy believed that he may have just been over worked, it was not until she got closer that she realised that he was an albino wolf; one of the strongest Mobian races ever to walk its surface. "Sir I don't think…" Amy's approach caused the younger wolf to cut himself short before he dismissed himself and began walking towards a large group of travellers, Amy looked up at the commander and everything about this man overwhelmed the smaller Mobian.

"So. You're our little desert sleeper, well I think you should thank the kind people of this convoy, it was their decision to save you; not mine nor my men's. Strangers in the desert are trouble." Before Amy could defend herself, the Direwolf commander walked away from her, Amy just stood in the desert Sun; alone but this was nothing new, she seemed to always to alone, no one cared about her or wanted to be near her. Lowering her head, Amy began to walk on the outskirts of the crowd but still keeping pace with them.

As the day began to turn to night, the people of the convoy began to unhook the large bird like creatures that pulled their caravans, Amy sat on a nearby rock and watched as a young Hawke woman removed the creature's harness and stroked its beautiful yellow feathers, the creature cooed at this and bent its head low to nuzzle the woman affectionately. Amy smiled at the bond between them and could not help but feel envious, for she had no bonds to tie her to anywhere; even her old guild mates was not what she had been searching for. shaking her head rid of negative thoughts, Amy reached for her pack and set up her bedroll, laying down on the soft roll Amy began to drift into an ever dreamful sleep.

Amy awoke to screams sounding throughout the massive camp and as she looked up to see a blood covered cat looking down at her in complete shock. Amy used this moment to spring up from her bed and kick the cat square in the face, he was sent sprawling back into the sand, he rolled around clutching at his now broken nose. But he had little time to worry about that as a sword point pierced his chest and stabbed into his heart; he had time to look up and see the pink hedgehog standing over him, an evil smile crossed her lips and he died forever cursed to see that face.

Amy looked down both sides of the camp and saw the members of Silver Fang fighting with the bandits that had attacked them while they slept, she scanned the area quickly and then she found the one she was looking for; sat atop a massive one of those bird creatures was a cat Mobian larger than any of the other attackers; they were obviously the leader. Amy began to run towards the cliff face; cutting through any attackers that got in her way, when she came to cliff face she did not even slow down, instead she felt a power within her that had laid dormant for so long and now it was ready to come back to her. Power washed through her and she loved the feeling it gave her, Amy channelled this power to her feet and she felt her speed pick up until everything was just a blur, as she came closer to the cliff she leapt into the air and even higher than the bandit leader, from his height Amy could see out into the endless horizon and in that one moment she decided that this power meant: freedom.

When Amy hit landed she didn't even wait, as soon as her feet hit the ground she rushed the leader, he didn't even have time to move his mount out of the way and as such the bird creature screeched in fear, tossed its rider and began sprinting away. Amy immediately went in for the kill but the fat cat revealed he had great speed too, however Amy was caught off guard by his speed but she would not allow herself to be outmatched, the two speedsters continued to match each others speed until Amy became sick of playing this game. "All right! Enough is enough, you've proven that your technique is impressive but I'm not here to fight a puppet." Amy's call caused the fat cat to suddenly fall to the ground; completely lifeless.

"Well well, I'm impressed, not many people have ever seen through my Puppet Control technique. Even more I've never met a hedgehog that can control chaos so easily." The owner of the voice revealed herself to be an Echidna with lilac coloured fur and blue eyes, she was grabbed in a long purple silk dress that cut in the middle to reveal her slim, toned stomach, her quills were tied back but the tips were styled to point up. At the sight of her opponent Amy felt uneasy, she had been holding back just then; Amy had felt it when she had gotten close to the cat puppet. "A hedgehog that cane control chaos energy, my the Sentinels have gotten lazy if a low born hedgehog like can use the power of Aeon." Her words confused Amy; she had never heard of these Sentinels or Aeon, the woman just sneered at the hedgehog's confusion, while Amy pondered what she had said; the echidna took control of her puppet once more and moved it to attack Amy from behind.

"Too slow!" Before the puppet could land its attack, Amy disappeared from sight but within a second she reappeared behind the echidna and with momentum from the sprint; delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the back of the echidna's head, the attack collided but not with its intended target. Blocking Amy's kick was a new puppet; this one was a made to look like a blue hedgehog. At the sight of the puppets face; Amy felt a crippling pain assault her head, it felt as if her skull was trying rip itself in two.

_A blue wind whipped past her and at its presence she feels unbridled joy, she chases after it trying in vain to catch it but to her its half the fun, the wind whips past her once again only this time it slows and she catches a glimpse of a face; a cocky smile, brilliant green eyes and wind swept spines flowing with the wind._

As the pain passed; Amy pulled her attention to her opponent once again, it was too little too late; as a blade sliced through the air and went to slice her neck. Amy reacted by quickly back flipping, however she had failed to take into account the edge of the cliff, as she landed back on her feet; the heels of her feet went over the edge, with no balance; Amy fell backwards over the cliff and towards the dark stone floor. "I got ya." Shouted a voice as a pair of arms caught her mid-fall and held her bridal style. Amy looked up to her the young wolf who had woken her earlier that day and had likely saved her from death in the cruel sun.

With amazing agility; the wolf used the rocks of the cliff to propel him and Amy back up the cliff and facing the echidna once again. Amy pushed herself out of the wolf's arms before he could notice the blush spreading across her face, she did not turn to look at him for her previous fear and instead just spoke aloud. "Thanks for saving me."

"That's two you owe me now. One for this morning and another for your little trip just then." His smiled again reminded Amy of someone but she could not place a name or face to that smile, the wolf must have noticed her sad look on her face; he did not understand this stranger but he would never allow someone to die on him so easily, he walked to the hedgehog's side and removed his sword from its holder on his back. "Fang, you ready?"

Amy was unclear who the wolf was talking to when suddenly a four legged white wolf sprit appeared next to him; it stood about three feet tall, its fur was lunar white, what was odd about the wolf was that its tail flowed from the grip of sword, it was then that Amy realised that the wolf was using a chaos weapon; these weapons were said to have been quenched in the Tears of Chaos as such they were blessed with consciousness, as well as great power. "Hey hedgehog! You just gonna stand there or are you going to fight?"

"I don't fight alongside people I don't know." Amy's tone was a fusion of arrogance and humour; she had two meanings in her words, the seemed to pick up on this and he smiled at the hedgehog.

"Want to know my name eh? Fine. It's Kiba" Amy gave Kiba an odd look before she turned her attention back to their opponent. Kiba was first to act, he called the spirit back into its blade and took off towards the echidna, in response she called her fat cat puppet back to defend her but when the wolf ran right past her she was shocked until she saw that his target was the hedgehog puppet.

"Don't touch him!" Anger welled in her voice as she used her chaos to call forth a third puppet, this on was different from the previous two; instead of fur covering its frame it was just plain wood, with obvious interchangeable joints, its face was blank; no mouth, no nose, just a large open slit covering its entire face; Amy had to guess that was its eye. Kiba saw the new puppet flying towards him, he quickly dodged it with a skilful back flip but the before his feet could touch the ground; the puppet swung around and attempted to slam its whole body into him.

Kiba pulled Fang up to guard the blow, but the force behind it still sent the wolf sliding backwards, the puppet didn't back off; instead its forearms detached and were quickly replaced by two thin blades. Kiba raised his guard as the puppet mercilessly began assaulting him, he felt each attack and timed them perfectly. 'Eighteen, no nineteen strikes per minute. That's not much of a window.' As the puppet continued its assault, he could feel Fang weakening, she would not be able to keep this up much longer.

Amy was holding back; trying to guess what had made their opponent act in such a way over just one of her puppets and then she realised that the blue hedgehog puppet was relaying a large amount of chaos energy back to its master. Amy took the chance to attack, but she did not attack the puppet but the un-seeable strings that linked it to its master. With one quick slash of her sword, Amy severed the connection between puppet and master.

Kiba instantly realised that his attacker's movements had become sluggish and less brutal, reacting to this; Kiba went on the offensive, using the immense weight and power of Fang; he skattered the many pieces of the puppet and then turned his attention of its master. The echidna kept her expression from her opponent, as Kiba moved in closer to attack the echidna she began to smile; this was no welcoming smile but a smile full of bloodlust.

"Foes such as you two are rare. So rare that I think you deserve a little treat." As she finished her sentence; she drew her arms close to her chest in a fast and fluid movement. Kiba was confused at first until he saw the lilac strands of chaos energy projecting from the tips of her fingers, he looked around; but he could find no trace of any puppet. A switching noise from above caused Kiba to turn his attention skyward.

"Bloody Rain." Each piece of the puppet that had been smashed by Kiba was now floating in the air; a long thin blade at the end of each piece. Slamming her arms down; the echidna began her attack. Kiba tried to block the attack, but he could only realy block on piece at a time and when a bladed arm went into his left collarbone; he lost the grip on Fang and he could do nothing as thirteen blades punctured him. Amy just stood there watching helplessly as her commarde was stabbed by so many blades she could only just make out her new friend. Kiba's lifeless body could not even fall to the ground as the blades had pined it in place, he just stood there, the holes caused by the blades slowly dripping blood; despite the fact that his heart had already stopped.

"Noooooooo!" A rush of rage and power washed over Amy and she used it to its full potential, she charged towards the fat cat puppet so fast that echidna did not even notice her move past her. With a powerful kick, Amy shattered the puppet into a million tiny splinters. Amy then turned her attention the echidna, sprinting towards the lilac puppet master; Amy raised her sword intent on the kill but instead of flesh; the blade came to a dead stop as it bit into a large piece of wood.

"That was too close." Said the echidna, in the last moments of Amy's swing; the echidna had used her chaos energy to summon her shield puppet, the puppet was designed to look like a giant turtle with a lilac coloured shell designed in the pattern of an old echidna tribe but the name of that tribe had long since been forgotten. Amy was un-willing to give up however; her rage had not yet been quelled, she began to flow her chaos energy into the blade of her sword until it began to pulse with black energy. Amy felt the balde begin to hum with negative energy and with a single powerful swipe of her sword; she cut clean through the puppet shell and then into the soft flesh of its echidna master.

Blood sprayed from both severed halves of the corpse, Amy watched as the top portion of her opponents body fell mere meters from where she was standing, she just stood there; panting with pure rage, tears streamed down her cheeks but no matter how much she tried to calm herself; she could not and in a last ditch effort ; she shriked at the top of her lungs and following the noise was a mass explosion of negative of chaos energy. The sphere of power expanded out until it had destroyed nearly half of the mountain.

Days passed until the damage of the ambush had been sorted out and an accurate account of the deseced had been made, the members of Silver Fang mourned their fallen commarde in silence, however not a single member blamed Amy for his fate; they each said that 'she had done what was required'; 'that the blood debt between the echidna and Kiba, had been setteled by her.' Amy found it hard to believe that they could rationlise a friend's death so easily, but it was not her place to question; Kiba's death had brought forth a pain that she wished had remained unknown to her, she had felt this pain before and it felt like she had caused it; but her memory still failed her in that regard.

As the week came to an end, Amy had decided that it was time to leave the caravan and continue on her way to Alabaster. As she had been packing the supplies that travellers had been kind enough to gift her with; the Direwolf commander walked into the small, shaded caravan and just looked at Amy with suspicion but what ever he thought of the pink hedgehog; he kept it to himself. "Excuse me, Miss Rose I have something I wish to give you." Amy had not even noticed the wolf standing in her doorway, he was still wearing the damaged tunic he had worn on the night of the attack but he did not seem to care about it. "It was her request that she be given to you. I do not understand her choice, but I guess with your own sword being broken; this really the only choice. She's waiting for you outside." With that said he left; not another word spoke between them.

Amy stepped out of the caravan, into the desert sun once again; with her pack on her shoulders filled with food, water and other essentials, Amy felt ready to continue on her way, it was not until her eyes fell upon the most beautiful, silver fured wolf she had ever seen. Amy just stood in awe of the woman's beauty; silver fur, blue eyes and a small crown of black fur on her forehead, she stood the same height as Amy and wore a tattered tunic marked with the crest of the Lunar Guard. "Miss Amy, a pleasure to meet you." Her voice was chilling like that of a wolf howling at the moon, Amy found herself shying before the wolf; she had never felt so indecisive in the face of another Mobian before.

"I'm sorry to say this, but who are you?" Amy could only muster a small voice in face of this beautiful woman, she could only just hear her own words.

"Ha! Look's like you scared her Fang!" Chottled one member of Silver Fang.

"Aw. Is the little hedgehog in love with Fang!?" Called another.

Amy felt her anger and embarrassment rising, she felt her cheeks turn bright red, she just bowed her head down until she heard a laughter that was truly a song to the ears, she looked up to see the silver wolf laughing at the comments of her comrades. "Okay, leave her alone. If I recall correctly didn't you all have a little crush on me went I first joined with Kiba." The collective gabbering and blushing of the guild members made Fang and Amy erupt in laughter, they just kept laughing until their lungs hurt and they could not stand anymore.

When she collected herself long enough to breath, Amy looked at the silver wolf and smiled at her, she decened the small steps of the caravan and walked up to the wolf and held out her hand. "A pleasure to meet you Fang."

"You too, Amy." Said the wolf as she took the hedgehog's hand. As their hands locked, a bright light errupted between the two women and when it faded; Fang had returned to her weapon form, however instead of the fanged shaped broadsword; was a beautiful bastard sword: the blade itself was two feet long, the hilt and pommel adding another six inches, the entire sword was a flawless lunar white, there was no pommel stone instead a length of black cloth hung from the hilt's end.

Amy stared in awe at Fang's new form, she was even beautiful in this form; Amy had to admit to herself that she was slightly jealous of Fang's beauty. "I have to admit, I like this form better then my old one." Amy heard the voice but could not find the source anywhere near her. "I'm sorry Amy. The first time a chaos weapon and weilder join hands, the weapon has to take on the form that its master is most comfortable with. You fight with a bastard sword, as such I have taken that form for you." Amy realised that Fang's voice was coming from her own head, their minds and souls were one in this form; Amy is Fang. Fang is Amy.

Amy could hear all of Fang's thoughts and Fang could hear hers, Amy felt Fang's sorrow for Kiba's death, the bond those two had was so strong; Fang would have gladly given up her own life to ensure he had survived, it was a love so strong that Amy found herself brought to tears by it. "I loved him more than anyone can understand, but I don't blame you. He's gone and that is something that I must carry with me. I couldn't save him, but he would never forgive me if I held nothing but sorrow in my heart forever. I have chosen to move on, with you." Amy just stood there, silent. She did not know what to say to Fang, how could she understand the pain Fang was feeling; but somewhere, deep in the back of her mind; she did know this pain.

"I'm sorry." Amy ended their conversation right then, she let go of Fang, the wolf chaos weapon returned to her Mobian form and just stared at Amy; tears flowing down her cheeks. Fang just bowed her head and then smiled at the hedgehog warmly, the wolf just smiled at her new mistress; she had a kind heart and strong will and maybe in time she would undo the crime done to her.

"Thank you Amy. Now we have wasted enough time, I say we begin on our way to Alabaster, before the Sun starts to set." Fang began walking to the North and to the city of Alabaster. Amy waved good-bye to the members of the convoy and the members of Silver Fang, she ran ran to catch up with her wolfen friend.

High on the cliffs, overlooking the exchange stood two figures. The first was the echidna woman Amy had beaten the night before; however the woman had not one scratch on her, the second was a man; grabbed in shining silver armour, a helm designed like that's of a wolf's head covered his face. "So. Lord Aeon's plan has finally seen some movement, I have to admit. Playing along with those idiot bandits was getting tedious. But now I get to walk next to my little wolf again." The echidna linked her arms through the knights right arm and leaned her head into the gap between his shoulder and head; a gleeful smile on her face.

"Navi. Must you always cling to me like that?" The knight felt a little embrassbed by his companion but he also did nothing to stop her little sign of affection. "I do agree with you though. Lord Aeon, has been setting up his little test for Amy for some time."

"One thing is bugging me though. Why leave behind Fang?" Navi stood up straight and stared the knight hard in the eye. "You always said, that you would rather die than leave her behind."

The knight waited for a moment before answering. "Having a reliable spy next to a possible enemey is just good tactics." Navi was having none of it, she cocked her hip and placed her right hand on it, before pokeing the knight harshly with her left index finger.

"Now you sound like Glae. If you think I would except that you would have been so cold with anyone who chose to serve you, do you think I would have bent the knee instead of killing you the day we met. So tell me the real reason." The knight was even more fearful of this side of Navi than he was of Vlad, so he reluctantly told her the truth.

"Aeon is as cruel as his brother some times, Amy will need a strong sword beside her, so I can at least loan her mine until the time I have to face her in battle." Navi was satisfied with his answer and before he could stop her, she quickly leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek. The knight's blush was evident even under his helmet, he touched the cheek with his right hand and turned to face Navi. "What was that for?"

"No matter how much you have grown steonger than from the days when we were kids, you will always be a big softie." Fang had to smile at his oldest friend's smile but found her words to be true. "Kinda of a bad trait for a knight of chaos though." Navi laughed aloud at the knights reaction.

"Give me a break Navi." The knight was happy that he and Navi were still friends after all this time and that she would play the villian for a at least on battle. Navi turned her attention back to Amy and Fang, as the two had fully left the vicinity of the convoy, she felt a nagging pain in her head and she had to ask the question.

"It's only to get harder for her know isn't it Kiba?" Kiba had to think for a moment but he had no answers that would soothe his friend's worries.

"Yes. But we can take comfort in one fact, Geon won't allow Amy to die at the hands of anyone." But Navi was unconvinced at what her friend had said, she tried to hide but Kiba saw through her guise instantly, he gave her a stren look and she had no choice to say what was her mind.

"It's not the Knight's I'm worried about. It's _Him_." Kiba could understand her concern about _Him_, but on this fact he knew exactly what to say to Navi.

"He won't interfere with this little test. He wants her to become stronger aswell, she won't be able to do that if she is being overshadowed by three Supers, nor can she become strong if she chooses at this moment or not of her own accord." Kiba said nothing more and instead turned to face the midday sky, he had to lie but it was only way to calm his friend. "We have other matters to see to. Let's go Navi." Kiba drew his index and middle fingers to his face and with a vertical cut through the air, he opened a portal that led to his desired desternation. Kiba turned back to his friend and held out his hand, Navi gripped Kiba's hand gently and walked with him through the portal, when the portal shut behind them; there was not a single sherd of evidence that they had ever been there.

Sonic Heroes HQ

"All Heroes assemble in the lab right now!" Each hero picked up on the urgency of Tails' words, it took a nearly ten minutes for all the Heroes to arrive back at the manner; although Sonic and Shadow had arrived first as was expected from the two speedsters.

"What's got you so worked up Tails, I had to leave the Master Emerald unprotected." Said Knuckles in his usual gruf tone.

"Oh really. Well then please excuse me for a moment." Rouge tried to sneak past the red echidna but it failed as he blocked her way to the door, the annoyance clear on his face made Rouge laugh in her usual lascivious way. The laugh made Knuckles melt on the spot and his lowered guard allowed the bat to sneak past.

"Enough!" All the Heroes were caught off guard by Tails' outburst; the young fox was always so quiet, yet they had noticed a change in him since he had grown a third tail. "If you two are done acted like idiots. I have some data on a certain missing friend."

Sonic was first to react, he right up to the chair and stared intently at the screen, trying to find what his young friend had been talking about. Tails pushed the hedgehog back and gave his friend a stren look, this made the blue hedgehog back off. "Okay, while I was scanning for unusual energy I found this." Tails pointed to a small corner of the screen; at the smallest corner, tucked away, hardly noticeable to the eye; was a dot of rose red colour.

"Its her!" Cried Cream; tears filling her eyes.

"I knew she show at some point." Said Shadow; a slight smile hidden by him turning his head.

"Amy's alive and still fighting, how like her." Proclaimed Blaze; her eyes shining with joy.

Sonic stayed quiet while the rest of the Heroes celebrated the news, he clenched his first and his entire arm began to shake, he bowed his head and he felt emotions of regret and anger begin to bubble to the surface. "Find her Tails. I don't care what it takes, find her and do it fast." Sonic stormed out of the room with not another word, however it was Shade who picked up on his true emotions and so she followed him out.

"That seemed a little cold for you Sonic. What is truly on your mind?" Shade stared the blue hedgehog down and was in no way going to back off until she got her answers.

"Amy is in more trouble than we can even guess. If Aeon had moved on his plan, then I don't care, I wont let them treat Amy like some prize to be won. Tails will get us to where they have taken her and when we arrive I will bring her back no matter what that decrepit, ageing bastard say's." His anger vented; Sonic began to smile once again, he changed his tone to its usual calm demeanor. "Besides. I still have to give her; her anniversary present."

Shade smiled at her leader, he had not changed at all. "I think having you back in her life will be enough Sonic." The blue hedgehog smiled at Shade's words but in the back of his mind he could not fight the negative emotions he was feeling. He would find his Rose and he would never allow Aeon or Nazo to ever harm her again.

Author's Notes: Chapter One is done! I was going to take a break from my Sonic fan fiction but I just couldn't; too many ideas for how I want this one to go. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
